Procedure for the manufacture of motor vehicle latches with a rolling surface as a locking mechanism contour.
The invention relates to a procedure to produce the locking mechanisms catch and pawl of a motor vehicle latch, whereby the locking mechanism is stamped out from rolled sheet metal with simulatingly vertical or virtually vertical edges with corresponding ratchet surfaces for the locking mechanism and is then equipped with a casing, with the ratchet surfaces then being kept free. The invention also concerns a motor vehicle latch with a locking mechanism which locks the catch in the closed state, whereby the locking mechanism demonstrates corresponding ratchet surfaces on the edges arising during stamping of the locking mechanisms at the free end of the locking mechanisms and casing which leaves the ratchet surfaces free.
It is basically known to reduce the creaking noises arising during driving of the motor vehicle which can occur between the bracket side and the catch if either the bracket side or the catch are equipped with a surface structure in the contact area of both which contributes to reduction of sliding friction. Thus in accordance with DE 10 201 0 009 041 A1 grooves or relevant bars are applied on the bracket side in the contact area obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the bracket side. The aim of this is to reduce the known creaking as mentioned.
However, the creaking or the stick-slip effect predominantly occurs between the locking mechanism on the main ratchet, i.e. the latch in which the pawl prevents the catch in rotating back and opening the motor vehicle latch again. During the subsequent opening process, the pawl is then unscrewed from the closure position via the handle, whereby the ratchet surfaces coming into contact with both locking mechanisms cause intensive friction. Consequently, the grooves arising during stamping can lead to a further creaking noise. Even with oblique stamping grooves in accordance with DE 10 2007 060 626 A1 the detrimental noises cannot be completely prevented.